


What Whiskey Can Do

by BasilOaks



Series: It’s Not All Roses - Domestic Oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Trans Character, emotional distress, trans Jackieboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: He knew Brody had been through a lot in the past few months, god, was that was an understatement. The hero knew that Henrik seemed to be trying everything to help his old friend through the issues the divorce caused and that the good doctor was worried about leaving Chase alone. And while Jackie didn’t think to ask what to look out for, he made sure to at least text the guy every once and awhile.Well, it would be easier if Chase would pick up his phone for once.





	What Whiskey Can Do

It had been about three months since Jackie moved to Brighton, and about two since the vigilante had found a balance between his somehow expanding social life and moonlighting as the city’s newest hero. Man those first few weeks of seemed so long ago, and if that felt like forever, how would his high school self react to this? 

He’s an actual superhero now! His friends were all so fucking proud when his heroic actions were broadcasted all over the news in a positive light.

Ok, so maybe they were only slightly better than the ones when he first jumped down this rabbit hole. Anything is better than “Masked Millennial Seen Taking the Law into their Own Hands” though. Maybe a certain "masked millennial" wouldn't feel the need to step up if the local law enforcement didn't slip the little crimes under the rug, like the break-in he had to handle tonight. Marvin was so going to kill him once he got a look of his current state, the massive black eye and bruises that were forming across his already scarred face and the pain in his chest only worsening as he continued his patrol for the night. 

Yeah, if his boyfriend didn't kill him this fucking binder was going to. 

The vigilante now found himself sprinting through the back alleys of the city, suit partially ripped and stained from fighting crime, ducking up onto a shadow-masked fire escape to check his phone for any messages from the guys. Henrik had been out of town the past few days on some family business and had been slightly worried about leaving Chase by himself for a few days. But I mean, Jackie could understand the doctor's concern. 

He knew Brody had been through a lot in the past few months. That he and the good doctor had become close ever since Stacy and Chase split, that Henrik seemed to be trying everything to help his old friend through the issues the divorce caused. While Jackie didn’t think to ask what to look out for, he made sure to at least text the guy every once and awhile.

Well, it would be easier if Chase would pick up his phone for once. 

_“Bro, you ok? Can you at least send me a meme or something to tell me if you’re still alive?”_

No response, shocker. 

_“Dude, I just finished up my patrol for the night- I’m gonna swing over to check on you, ok?”_

It was half past midnight when Jackie finally found himself rushing up the fire escape outside of his friend’s apartment, skillfully opening the cracked open window Chase usually left for the hero, his senses immediately being attacked by the strong smell of cheap whiskey and what sounded like muffled sniffles. 

“Chase? Hey man, Doc was asking me to check on you and- shit!” Jackie sputtered, quickly ripping off his mask and hood to properly see the state of his friend before him. 

Chase was on the floor, back propped against the apartment’s kitchen counter and surrounded by various brands of cheap alcohol, tears streaming down from his bloodshot eyes and stringy, unkempt hair haphazardly hidden underneath his usual cap. He didn’t seem to notice as the hero quietly weaved through the apartment toward the father, that is until Jackie was carefully lifting the man off of the floor. 

“Jac-Jackie? Wha’ are you…” Chase said, words slow and slurred, barely above a murmur. “How’d you...? I didn' open the window." "It was cracked like usual you doof…” Jackie sighed as he carefully sat his friend down on the couch. “How much did you have to drink tonight?" It takes almost a full minute for the words to process, a small smile slowly stretches over his face. "I'm... I'm fine, man! I was res-responsible an' all.” 

“Chase-” 

“...Please don’ be mad! Please I-I can’t-” Brody was now clinging to the younger man, holding onto him like if the father would let go Jackie would cease to exist. “I can’t. I-I jus’...” “Woah, slow down bro,” Jackie said as he shifted his friend to be more upright and comfortable in his arms. “What’s going on Chase. You gotta talk to me man.” 

Let’s just say the hero wasn’t expecting the sudden explosion of emotion from the man in his arms, tears falling from his puffy red eyes morphing into muffled screams of distress. Seeing Chase in such a state was practically crushing his heart, he had never seen such raw emotion from his usually overly positive friend, never seen someone who looked this broken. 

“Wha’ am I sposed to say, Jackie?! Tell me what I’m supposed to say! I’m fu-fucking… I’m jus’ a worthless, pathetic, depressing piece of-” 

Jackie could practically feel the anger bubbling up inside of him at those comments, god, how long had he directed them at himself? More importantly, how long had Chase? How had he not seen how bad a state his friend- no, his _brother_ had been?

“Woah, Chase, stop right there. Who said you were all that?” The older man glanced up at the hero, more tears threatening to fall from is pale blue eyes. “Stace… Sh-she called earlier. Said I hadn’ worked hard enough... I won’t get to see my kids for weeks! I had- I’ve been trying so hard, and now…” His voice seemed to drop down to barely a whisper as his circumstance seemed to click. “...I-I ruined everything…” “Oh, dude… Here let’s get you cleaned up, ok?” 

About fifteen minutes later Chase was back sitting on the couch in a fresh shirt and boxers staring off into space, blanket wrapped tightly around his slim frame with a bottle of water while Jackie was cleaning up the mess of alcohol and junk food wrappers that littered the floor. The hero glanced towards the man before he momentarily left the room, grabbing his phone from where he had placed it when he was moving around the apartment trying to help in some way. He quickly swiped through his messages before he got to the number he was looking for, looking for any help or guidance his friend could provide. 

_“Hey, Henrik? I need your help… It's about Chase- he got really drunk tonight, and I'm not sure what I'm doing.”_

_Schneep is typing…_

_“Oh shit, I knew I shouldn't have left… Is he alright? How is he doing?”_

_“Physically? I think he's good- saw a few bruises on his arms but they looked old. Mentally? Not as good. Poor guy can’t stop crying- Stacy was a bitch about the kids… again.”_

_“I swear to god I will murder that woman the next chance I get. I'm on my way home now- I should be back sometime tomorrow morning. Try and keep him occupied and if he falls asleep, wake him up occasionally to make sure he responds. What about you? Are you alright?”_

_“I’ll manage. Got roughed up tonight but it’s nothing I can't handle, just the usual bruises plus a black eye. I feel kinda sore, but I've got some ice on it.”_

_“Pain meds are in the bathroom behind the mirror and a pair of pajamas you left last time you stayed the night in the hall closet. Don’t forget to take care of yourself, Jackie. I’ll be home soon. OAO.”_

_“See you soon Doc… Thanks.”_

"Were you... Did you text Hen? Wha' did he say?" Jackie glanced over at the lump of blankets that was perched on the living room couch, Chase sniffling slightly as the hero walked back over and crouched down in front of him again. "He's worried about you- we both are..." Jackie paused to collect his thoughts, worried his next comments might overstep some boundaries. 

"Chase, why didn't you... Why didn't you text or call me? I-I want to help, man. I would have-" 

"I didn'... I didn't want to bother you... I already worry Hen enough, god he deserves a better friend than me. One he doesn' have to take care of 24/7... Wait, Jackie what are you doing-" "We are cuddling, get your ass over here right now. Chase, you are a great person. Stacy doesn't know what she's talking about." He promised, pulling his brother into a strong embrace and carding his fingers through his messy hair. 

"Just get some rest, alright?" 

"...ok.”

* * *

_“Jackie, please just relax…” “How am I supposed to relax?! Doc, you didn’t see how bad off he was… Oh-oh shit, I think he’s waking up…” “Scheisse…”_

Chase hated to say he was used to feeling like shit after having too much. Hated to say he could manage the headaches and nausea, the sluggish feeling of first waking up with a hangover. 

He mostly hated the looks of pity Henrik would give him. God, those looks did something to him. Chase hated to see anything other than that beautiful smile his roommate would flash his way. Man, he hoped the alcohol would have helped him work on his "nonexistent" feelings... guess that plan didn't work.

"Chase liebe, we both know you're awake... Would you please join us in here?" 

Brody smiled weakly towards his friends as he entered the kitchen, watching as Henrik ruffled Jackie's bright green hair. "Hey, don't you laugh bro, it's your turn now to get patched up." Chase continued farther into the room quietly, slightly blushing under Henrik’s sharp gaze.

"I-I'm sorry Hen..." "Oh Schatz, please don't feel sorry…” The doctor laughed softly, though Chase could tell he was tired as his German accent was much thicker than usual. “You have done nothing wrong alright? One or two slip-ups will not destroy the progress you've made, you just need to grow from here. Now come on, let's get you something to eat and fix those bruises."

Jackie smiled from the living room doorway as he watched Chase cuddle up next to Schneep, a lazy grin plastered across the father’s tired face. The hero sighed. Jackie understood feeling worthless (most of his teen years had been filled with self-loathing), he knew how hard it was to deal with the people you loved the most just turning on you like that. He was just about to collect his things and slip out, thinking everything was under control until he heard Chase calling for him, an underlying whine in his strained voice. 

“Where are you going, kiddo? We were just about to put in a movie or something.” Jackie just shrugged before responding. “I didn’t wanna overstay my welcome…” “Jackie, you’re family, you are always welcome Sohn. Now, come over and join us. ” Schneep added, patting the couch next to him. 

_“Hey, Jackie?”_ Chase said softly, head in Henrik’s lap and voice barely audible above the loudly blaring movie playing in the background. _“Yeah, bro?”_

_“Thanks for checking up on me…”_

_“...No problem, man. As Schneep said, were family…”_


End file.
